A Christmas Gift
by Denise Craig
Summary: As Kid and Jennifer’s first Christmas together rolls around, Jennifer wants to be sure Heyes can look back with fond memories, and maybe start healing, just a little.


**The Christmas Gift**

**By Denise Craig**

Jennifer loved this time of year. The colors, the smells, the excitement in the air, she even loved the snow. She still felt the magic she had as a little girl and, as an adult, she would start planning for Christmas in September. She was laughed at but, she didn't care. She wanted to make this first Christmas with Jed as special for him as it always had been for her.

It was December 11th and nothing had been said about a celebration. Kid and Heyes had been very busy with an investigation for the Mayor. Jennifer had hesitated to bring up the subject because Kid had been so tired. She had already started on her baking and had been gathering pinecones and boughs but wanted to incorporate what Kid loved about Christmas too. Jennifer decided that after dinner, she would broach the subject.

Jennifer thought that a special dinner for the two, hard-working men was in order. It would be a celebration for winning the case. She gave Margarita the night off and rifled through her recipes. When the men came home that evening, they were met at the door by the fragrance of ham baked with wild honey; Kid's favorite, and squash casserole; Heyes' favorite. The partners looked at each other and licked their lips.

"Honey, we're home," Kid called out.

"Follow your noses."

Throwing their hats on the entry table, they walked back to the kitchen. What they saw there made their mouths water. There were green beans with onions, yeast rolls and pie.

"You have flour on your nose," grinned Kid, kissing it.

Jennifer reached up to wipe it off but only succeeded in making it worse.

"Here let me help." Kid grabbed a wet cloth, wiped away the flour and, kissed her nose again. "Is that apple pie?"

"No. Guess again."

"Cherry?" Heyes asked, hopefully.

"No. Blueberry!" she announced.

"That's my favorite!" said Kid.

"Every pie's your favorite," quipped Heyes.

Kid couldn't argue. "Where did you get blueberries this time of year?"

"I saved a jar from this summer, for a special occasion, and winning this case is special. Being able to add the Mayor to your list of clients will be a real feather in your caps."

"Well I for one am certainly glad you did." Heyes gave her a hearty kiss on the forehead.

"Go wash up, it's all ready."

---oooOOOooo---

They all enjoyed the leisurely dinner and afterwards, the partners savored a pair of fine cigars on the front porch. Jen brought coffee to ward off the cold and sat on the porch swing, Kid covering her with the blanket. She loved sitting out there after a fresh snow.

"Is the case finished?" She directed her question to Heyes.

"Yeah, we cleared the mess up. Now we are looking forward to some well deserved rest." To prove his point, Heyes put his feet up on the railing and puffed happily.

"Well I'm glad. You both worked hard and deserve a break." She paused for a moment and then, "I was wondering what you would like to do for Christmas, Jed. What are your traditions? What makes it special for you?"

Heyes and Kid looked at each other for a moment. "Uh, we normally don't," Kid answered.

"Don't what?"

"Celebrate."

"At all?"

"We haven't for a long time now." Kid took Jennifer's hand, "Whatever you want to do will be fine with me."

Heyes put his feet down and looked into his coffee cup. "I hadn't thought about you two wanting to have Christmas together. I guess that would be normal though." He seemed to be talking to himself. He suddenly got up and kissed Jennifer on the cheek, "Thanks for dinner, Jen, it was delicious."

"Han, I…."

He was already on his way to the barn.

Jennifer looked at Kid, "Did I say something? I just wanted to share Christmas…"

"No, Sweetheart," Kid interrupted, "He tends to get a little moody around this time of year. He can't seem to remember the good times we had without the bad."

"Oh, Jed!" She looked sadly at the place Heyes had abruptly vacated. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for him."

"That's just it. They weren't all bad. He's never allowed himself to think much about his childhood. It has always been an unspoken rule. We don't discuss the past. The good or the bad."

They saw Heyes, on his horse, lope through the gate.

Jennifer sat for a while. She wanted to share this Christmas with the two men she loved. Wanted it to be special. But how could she do that if one of them shut himself off?

"If Hannibal can't have Christmas for himself; maybe he can make Christmas for someone else."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, just thinking." A moment later, "Would you have any objections to inviting a few people over for Christmas Eve?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I'll have to wait and see. I'll have to send some telegrams. See who can make it."

"Well," Kid snuggled closer, "You can invite the whole town as far as I'm concerned. I don't know what that has to do with Heyes though."

"Sometimes the fun of a thing is in doing it for others. At least I'm hoping that's how it will work. You said I could invite the whole town?"

Kid nodded. Then…"Wait! You really want to invite the whole town?"

"No, not the town…the orphanage."

Kid looked at her for a moment and then a big smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Jen, that's perfect!"

"You think it will work?"

"I don't know, but he will have a hard time being Ebenezer Scrooge. It just might be the thing."

Jennifer and Kid shared a hopeful smile and watched the night stars wink in agreement.

---oooOOOooo---

The next morning found Jennifer at the telegraph office. It took her an hour to send all the telegrams she wanted. The telegraph operator smiled as he saw the names and destinations on the papers. "Looks like it might be a real shindig."

Jennifer looked worried, "I don't know. What if I can't find them, Sam? What if they won't come?"

"If you can find them, they'll come. I'm sure of it. Especially the way you phrased the telegrams. That's sure to bring 'em."

"Thanks, Sam." Jennifer paid for the telegrams and leaving it to fate, left the office and headed to her next stop.

As she entered the gates, at least half a dozen sturdy arms grasped her legs or any part they could reach, pinning her to the spot. And the noise! Her ears rang with it. Imprisoned and deafened, nevertheless, Jennifer's face wore a huge grin.

"Hello Susan, Penny, Caroline, Mathew, John, Peter."

A little body pressed itself against her legs, hidden amongst the other children. As they released her, she picked up the wee child whose grubby face was split with a smile.

"Hello Benji. What have you been up to? You look like you have ridden hard across the west in pursuit of an outlaw."

At this, Benji grinned and nodded. He loved to play that he was a Sheriff in pursuit of that notorious bunch, the Devil's Hole Gang. He never did catch them though, as they were a slippery bunch…and their leader was a clever one. In truth he just couldn't put in jail the two men he worshiped. Heyes and Kid were special favorites at the orphanage. They found these particular grown-ups quite fun.

Jennifer walked in the front door, her entourage intact, to the headmaster's office. The children detached themselves and ran to finish their play. All except Susan, who stood, arms behind her back, hoping that Jennifer could read her mind.

Jennifer had been teaching her, and a few others, the piano. Susan had taken to it like a fish to water.

"Time for another lesson?"

Susan's eyes lit up and her head bobbed in the affirmative.

"We may even be able to get Margarita to let us bake cookies. How would that be?"

Arms were once again firmly wrapped around Jennifer's waist.

"Let me talk to Mr. Hunt and then, if he says it's okay, we'll go to the ranch."

"Thank you Mrs. Curry."

---oooOOOooo---

Susan had an ear for music and Jennifer wanted to sponsor her to the same school she had gone to.

The sound of a metronome could be heard as well as a melody that was almost perfect in its rhythm. It came to a halting stop.

"Mrs. Curry, I just can't seem to get it to sound the way I want it to. I know the notes are right but…"

Jennifer looked into pale grey eyes. "Maybe if you tried it like this…" Her deft fingers flew over the keys and the notes took on a personality of their own.

"Yes! That's what I wanted!" Susan tried again. Much better but… the 15 year-old stopped.

Jennifer suspected what the problem might be. "That sounded a lot like the way I played it, huh?"

Susan dropped her eyes. She didn't want Mrs. Curry to think she was ungrateful but, it had sounded a lot like hers and she was trying for…Oh she didn't know what she wanted.

"Did you know that my first husband had been a great pianist?"

Susan nodded her head.

"Let's try his way. Close your eyes."

Susan complied.

"Now, pretend that each of the notes has its own voice. The treble clef, the female voices, the bass clef, the male. How would they sound to you? Mrs. A has a personality different from Miss C. What would those personality's sound like if they were really women?"

Jennifer could tell Susan was thinking hard. "Can you see them? All dressed in their finery, waiting to perform?"

Susan nodded her head, a smile just starting at the corners of her mouth.

Jennifer placed her pupil's fingers lightly on the keys. "Open your eyes and let's hear them sing."

Susan began to play. It was the same notes but somehow different and unique. Susan's smile came out in full force now. She finished the piece and sighed. "Thank you Mrs. Curry."

"You're welcome." She hugged the girl's shoulders.

---oooOOOooo---

When Kid entered the house that afternoon the smell of gingerbread met him at the door. It made his mouth water. He found his way to the kitchen where a lovely sight met his eyes. Jennifer and Susan were head to head over a paper, giggling like school girls. Kid smiled. It was a homey picture.

Kid cleared his throat and the two ladies looked up; two smiles met him. Jennifer came over and Kid put his arm around her waist.

"Hello Susan. My that's a pretty dress you have on today."

Susan blushed a deep red. "I saved the largest cookie for you, Mr. Curry."

"Well, well. See Jen, that's how a man likes to be treated."

Now the tips of Susan's ears matched the rest of her face.

Kid took the offered treat and with great relish ate his cookie.

"You're home early," remarked Jennifer.

"Actually, Heyes and I thought we might go over to see the new stallion Mr. Weber got. Thought you might want to come along."

"I'd love to, and we can drop Susan off on our way. We're finished."

Susan would have liked to stay, but knew she would get to sit next to Kid if they were to take her back. Any excuse to be near her secret love was okay with her. As far as she was concerned, Mrs. Curry was the luckiest woman on earth.

---oooOOOooo---

That night at dinner, Heyes joined them and couldn't stand not to tease Kid about Susan. At least a little. "You know Kid, if Susan makes it into Ms. Lilly's school, she's gonna forget all about you."

Kid looked up, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"You know Susan will soon realize, men go downhill fast after 30," Jennifer chipped in.

This comment earned her "the look" from Kid. "I am not THAT forgettable," spoke a masculine ego.

Jennifer gave Heyes a sideways look and said to Kid, "What was your name again?"

---oooOOOooo---

As Christmas grew closer the ranch started putting on its finery. Evergreen boughs, holly and ivy, pinecones and candles started to appear in windows, on doors and mantelpieces.

Jennifer had used all her sisterly influence and had gotten Heyes to agree to go look for a tree with her and Kid.

It took all afternoon as Heyes got into the spirit and he and Jennifer argued over the perfect tree.

"You are kidding, right?" scathed Heyes.

"Hey! It's beautiful!"

"It's more crooked than a hand with five aces! I've seen bankrupt accounts better balanced! What you need," a leather-gloved hand pointed, "…Is a proper tree like that!"

Jennifer shaded her eyes and squinted, scanning hard, "Sorry. The scrawny specimen with the gnarled trunk is in the way. I can't see this 'proper' tree you're pointing at."

"This tree is symmetrical!"

"Yup. Equally scrawny both sides. What about this plump little number here?"

"Don't talk about your husband that way!"

"Hey!" protested Kid, from the fallen log on which he had long since decided to sit the argument out.

"Oh! You mean the OTHER plump little number?" Heyes gazed at Jennifer's latest choice. One eyebrow rose. "You're extending your Christmas charity to the plant kingdom this year, huh? Help the height-less?"

"We could stand it on the low table!"

"What did that poor table ever do to you?"

"At least the trees I pick are bushy."

"Bushy! It's practically spherical! Put an angel on top of that, you'll think the poor thing is doing some ball-balancing circus act! What about this one?"

Jennifer considered.

"Lost for words, huh?" smugged Heyes.

"I'm lost for polite ones!"

Kid did not follow the two of them as they tramped the woods, still bantering and bickering. This could go on for a long, long time.

It did.

Finally, a nodding Kid was roused by, "Jed! Jed! We found it!"

Kid picked himself up and trudged to the spot he had heard Jennifer. When he got there, he had to admit that the tree was perfect. Jennifer was beaming and the smile on Heyes' face made both dimples show.

Kid smiled too. It looked like Heyes was having fun.

When they finally got back to the ranch they were all half frozen but laughing. Jennifer quickly made up some cocoa while Kid built up the fire in the living room.

They sat in front of the fire, sipping their cocoa.

"Thank you Hannibal for your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

"I know. I saw the trees you were picking. Are you sure you've done that before?"

Jennifer hit him playfully on the arm. 'So far, so good', she thought.

---oooOOOooo---

Christmas Eve morning dawned bright and clear. Jennifer woke when a rough tongue kissed her nose. Opening her eyes she saw a small bit of color subjecting her to a wide, innocent gaze. She gasped and quickly picked up the bundle of fur which then began a loud appreciation for the stroking. Kid smiled as his wife rubbed the silky ears. "Merry Christmas, Jennifer."

"Oh Jed, she is simply beautiful. Where ever did you get her?"

"The neighbor's barn cat had kittens. I picked this one out."

"How did you know I've always wanted a kitten?"

"You told me."

"I did? I don't remember that."

"Well, you weren't quite yourself at the time."

"And you remembered? Oh Jed!" The kitten was once again nuzzled.

"Hey! Do I get some of that affection?"

"Come here you." He was soundly kissed. "Now for a name." She thought for a minute and then, "I have the perfect name. You are hereby named Humbug, in honor of the holiday."

Kid wasn't so sure, "Humbug? That doesn't seem like a name for a cat."

"Never the less, she is Humbug." Jennifer returned to stroking the kitten's head. "Thank you Jed, she is perfect!"

---oooOOOooo---

Jennifer had invited Heyes over for breakfast and had planned on keeping him there all day. She had a sneaking suspicion that if he was left to his own devices he would end up celebrating Christmas Eve in the saloon.

She found things for him to do. Boxes of ornaments that needed to be brought down from the attic. Finishing touches on last minute decorations, even sampling the latest delicacies from the kitchen.

At last it was time to go meet the train. Kid drove one wagon and Heyes another.

As Heyes and Kid pulled into the station they could see a mêlée of passengers disgorging themselves from the train. Jennifer had kept it a secret as to who they were picking up but had said not to return without nine passengers.

The first thing Kid saw was a small streak rushing at him pell mell. He was then aware that his arms were full of a feminine body and his face was being kissed. He looked down at his arms when the kisses stopped. Clementine Hale! He hugged her warmly back. Clem disengaged herself and stood hands on hips, glaring at him. "Well! You used to greet me with a little more enthusiasm than that!"

Heyes came over and gave Clem a hug and a kiss. "He is a married man now, Clem. He only has eyes for Jennifer. But me, well, I'm still single so come here." Heyes gave her the welcome she had wanted.

The next round of hugs and kisses went to Georgette Sinclair. "I'm so happy to see you two again. It's been ages!" George gushed.

Silky O'Sullivan and Soapy Saunders emerged deep in conversation. They would have walked past the partners had they not noticed the two beautiful women on the pairs' arms. Introductions were made and the talk got even louder as tales were started.

A tap on Heyes' shoulder had him turning and staring into the happy eyes of Reverend Spencer. Heyes heartily shook the man's hand. "How are you Reverend?"

"Couldn't be better Joshua, or should that be Hannibal?"

"Just Heyes if you don't mind."

"All right." Reverend Spencer moved on to Kid.

"Congratulations on your amnesty, Thaddeus."

Kid shook the man's hand and said, "It's Jed now, Reverend," His smile made it all the way to his eyes.

Reverend Spencer's smile widened with his own pleasure for the two outlaws.

Next off the train came Jim Stokely talking nonstop to Harry Briscoe. As Jim saw Kid, he rushed over and the two men shared a manly hug. Kid was excited to see his old friend. Heyes too welcomed Jim.

Harry Briscoe shook each man's hand in turn and started right in on his new position in the Bannerman Detective Agency. The two ex-outlaws shared a knowing smile.

Lastly, came a very tall man of Spanish decent, his accent cutting through the crowd. "Han-I-Bul!"

Heyes turned and his eyes lit up. His mentor and friend was pushing through the crowd to engulf him in a big bear hug.

"Big Jim!" Heyes announced. Next a small hand was placed in his. "Welcome Clara. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Heyes. It was very kind of Mrs. Curry to include us in your celebration."

After all the introductions were made, the two parties set out for the ranch. The excitement in the air was catching and soon carols could be heard.

---oooOOOooo---

As the guests arrived they were met at the door by Jennifer who gave each guest a hot toddy to help warm them up. They were ushered into the living room that was becoming toasty with the heat of the fire.

A knock on the door and Kid was ushering in Lom, Wheat, Kyle and Preacher. Heyes happily shook hands and slapped backs. More toddies were handed out, and introductions were made.

Again a knock of the brass knocker and Big Mac, his wife Carlotta and her brother Senor Armendariz were ushered in.

The room was full of excited voices and happy laughter. Jennifer looked at the faces of her two men and knew it had been a good idea. Now all she needed was…Another knock and children of all ages and sizes were suddenly everywhere.

The house was fairly buzzing with excitement. Jennifer couldn't have been happier. Kid locked eyes with his wife from across the room. He smiled a delighted smile at her and she returned one of her own.

As the children helped to decorate the tree, the adults quickly got into the spirit. Soon all that was needed was the star on top. The only problem was, it couldn't be found.

Penny began to cry, "We just gotta have the Bethlehem star. We just gotta!"

Carlotta tried to soothe the child.

Benji came up and tugged on Heyes' sleeve. Heyes bent down and the boy whispered in his ear. "Benji, thank you. I think we all would appreciate that." Heyes cleared his throat, "Excuse me friends. I think Benji here has solved our problem." He picked up the wee child and Benji placed his dented, dirty, tin sheriff's star on the top of the tree.

"For baby Jesus," he said proudly.

The room had gone silent as the child's toy caught the firelight and beams of light emanated from the tips of the star.

Kid came over to Jennifer and placed his arm around her waist, "Merry Christmas, Jennifer."

"Merry Christmas, Jed."

Sentiments were murmured about the room and then Jennifer started to sing…

Silent Night

Holy Night

All Is Calm

All Is Bright

Everyone joined in. After the song, Jennifer moved to the piano and played more Christmas carols as the guests moved about.

Champagne was brought out and toasts were made. The children addressed themselves to the business of making sure that no cookie was left untouched. After a while Jennifer went looking for Heyes. She wanted to give him his present. She finally found him under the tree, legs crossed, children all around him. He was telling them a story. Jennifer stopped to listen.

"_Draw, you low down, yellow bellied, sap sucking son of a one eyed prairie dog!"_

_Moustro sat, paws crossed upon his chest. He wasn't about to give this varmit the time of day._

"_Uh, Moustro…don't you think you should do something?" asked his loyal sidekick Kit Scurry._

"_Don't worry my faithful feline. He can't outdraw me."_

_The calico cat looked at his mouse partner, hoping he was right. Kit knew Moustro was smart, but was he as clever as he thought he was?_

_Moustro sat calmly, his black cowboy hat, sitting at a jaunty angle, gun tied to his leg. The mouse was a sight to see, confidence oozing from every pore. He knew this opponent, knew he was right._

_Kit wasn't as confident. He stood a little to the right of his partner; paw hanging loose at his gun's side, hat squarely on his head, ready for anything._

_Slowly, Moustro leaned over and removed a card from his opponent's hand. The crowd of onlookers gasped. He had done it!_

_Moustro's whiskers twitched as a smile spread across his face. "I believe I win," he said laying down his cards. _

"_He done it! He done it! One of the rabbits watching the game exclaimed. He beat Black Bart at his own game. Black Bart has the Old Maid!"_

His captive audience cheered for the hero. As the children dispersed, Jennifer hugged Heyes. "You know you really do have a special gift. Have you ever thought of putting your stories down on paper?"

"Well, I have been toying with the idea of writing my memoirs."

Jennifer laughed, "More like tall tales you mean."

Heyes laughed too, "Too true, I'm afraid."

Jennifer grabbed his hand, "Follow me; I want to give you your present."

Heyes followed her to a room off the kitchen. Jennifer waved at the door and said, "Merry Christmas, Hannibal."

Heyes thought his gift must be inside. He opened the door and saw nothing but a bedroom. He looked around for a box that would indicate his present. He entered the room and couldn't quite put his finger on why it felt so comfortable. He looked at the bed, and then did a double take. It had the same quilt on it that he had at his place. He looked around again. The items on the dresser looked very much like his own shaving gear. The rug on the floor was the same pattern as his…wait; his had a tear in the corner. This one didn't. He didn't get it. He looked at Jennifer with a blank stare.

Kid came up behind Jennifer, put his arm around her waist, and smiled at Heyes. "You like it?"

"Like what? I'm not sure what I'm looking at."

"You have a room here anytime you want. You have your own entrance and key. If you and Jed are working late, you don't have to go all the way back to your place to sleep. You can sleep here. You are welcome here anytime you wish."

Heyes turned back to the room and tried to collect his thoughts. It was the best present he could remember getting in a long time. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I…I…" He came and enveloped her in his arms in a brotherly hug. She returned it with warmth and affection.

"I'm glad you like it. You can break it in tonight. This is to be your room anytime you want. I hope you will use it frequently."

Jennifer and Kid left then. Heyes wandered around the room. It was like his room, but it also held little touches here and there that were uniquely Jennifer. Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe he could start fresh. Start making a few traditions.

He emerged from his room when he heard children's excited laughter. It had started to snow. The room had been stuffy and the French doors had been opened to the garden. Clara went to the piano and started to play a waltz. Kid crossed the room and interrupted Jennifer's conversation with Reverend Spencer. "Excuse me, Reverend, but I believe this is my dance." He grabbed Jennifer's hand and spun her around the room. She laughed as he brought her back into his arms. They danced their way out the French doors and into the softly falling snow. They danced and danced as the Christmas stars twinkled in the midnight sky.

Merry Christmas One And All

Denise

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
